


The Urge Within

by HandleAllOfThisAesthetic



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Basically Bill rubbing one out while in Dipper's body with Dipper giving instructions, Do it, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, M/M, Masturbation, Psychological Drama, Shame, Shameless Smut, Smut, just do it, you know you wanna read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandleAllOfThisAesthetic/pseuds/HandleAllOfThisAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finally manages to get control over Dipper's body ,but he encounters some strange sensations. Some kind of urge that can't be stopped without the help of Dipper. Thus, Dipper helps Bill relieve some of his newly found bodily needs. Takes place during season 2 episode 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's rated M for MMM GOOD SHIT
> 
> Please leave reviews. Thanks for reading. Enjoy
> 
> You perv <3

“Passwords”

“Passwords”

“Passwords”

The distressed boy was staring blankly at the newly found computer. He was at the end of the rope. A whole day of simply typing letters into the damned computer wasn’t enough. A night without sleep wasn’t enough either. And Mabel did nothing to help Dipper.

Dipper’s face was covered in the red light that was escaping the computer screen. The red light meant he was wrong. It meant that he didn’t find out anything new. It meant that he made no progress whatsoever. And it was all on his face. The boy tried again:

“Mabel. Is. Useless.” Of course he didn’t expect it to work, but it did, however, help him calm down a little. His eyes were getting heavier and his eyelids began to tremble, keeping them up seeming like too much of a strain. Then he yawned and rubbed his eyes under which dark circles were already forming.

“Oh Man…”

 _Just a little more._ The boy thought _. All I need is a few more tries and I’m gonna get there. One step closer to finding the author of the journals._

“ **Too many failed entries** ”

“Huh?” 

The words echoed in his mind like thunder. He opened his eyes all the way, still trying to process the words spoken to him by the computer. And then the computer spoke again, clearly displaying the words on the screen:

“ **Initiate data erase in… 5 minutes** ”

A clock suddenly appeared on the screen. Dipper had only five minutes to guess the right password, otherwise, all of the information that had been stocked in that computer, his only lead, would be destroyed.

“No”

“No No No No” He grabbed the device, his hands shaking, still not believing that he had failed once again to get closer to the answer to all of his questions about the journals. He shook his head, still not correctly processing everything that was happening around him

“I’m gonna lose everything?!”

He grabbed his head with his hands. He was desperate. He didn’t know what to do.

“I only have one more try?!”

_I would do anything! Anything! I’m so close. This can’t be happening. If only there was a way I could just…_

Suddenly, the air got colder, Dipper instantly knowing something had changed. He felt a presence. Something familiar. The room itself lost all color. He sat up and looked around to see what was happening. However, he was interrupted by a loud boom from behind. And then, there he was. Bill Cypher. In a meditational position, just floating around. He opened his eye and got in front of Dipper, who was still dumbfounded at the sudden appearance of his enemy.

“Well, Well, Well. Someone’s looking desperate.” Said the demon, floating around with his usual know-it-all voice. He was looking down on Dipper like always.

Now, Dipper’s emotions turned from fear and panic to rage and insecurity. The boy yelled at Bill, not moving one step closer.

“I thought I told you to leave me alone!”

“I can help you, kid. You just need to hear out my demands.” Bill answered immediately, his speech to persuade the boy already prepared. His voice came out like singing, not an ounce of doubt hiding in it. He knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it.

The clock on the computer was still moving, time passing faster and faster. The dread could be seen on the boy’s face, his eyes glued on the terrifying number on the screen. He growled and gave in. He needed the password. Desperately.

“What crazy thing do you want anyway?” He was waving his hands around, thinking of the weirdest, most dangerous things Bill might be asking of him.

“To eat my soul? To rip out my teeth? Are you gonna replace my eyes with baby heads or something?!”

“Geez kid, relax! “ Bill didn’t expect Dipper to be so defensive or so creative. But he did find it interesting.

“All I want is a puppet!” The demon chose his words perfectly, expecting no real reaction from the boy. And he was right.

Dipper became confused.

“A puppet? What are you playing at?” He squinted his eyes at the demon whose intentions weren’t clear enough for him to understand. If Dipper knew one thing for sure about Bill, it was that he always had something up his sleeve.

“Everyone loves puppets!” Bill’s voice was playful, waving his hands like he had no hidden intentions. ”And it looks to me like you’ve got a surplus.”

The pile of puppets from behind Bill suddenly lit up. Dipper’s eyes fell on the mountain of socks with eyes.

_Is it that easy? Is this all he wants? But Mabel spent a lot of time on them…_

“I don’t know, man. Mabel worked **really** hard on these.”

“Seems to me one little puppet is a small price to learn all the secrets of the universe.” His voice echoed in Dipper’s mind. He rose his arms in the air and showed an image of the galaxy. Stars, asteroids and astral objects just floating around.

Bill got closer to the boy, unlocking gazes with him. He was staring at the ground, arms behind his back as if he didn’t feel comfortable telling Dipper the harsh truth:

“Besides, what’s your sister done to you lately? How many times have you sacrificed for her? And when does she ever return the favor?”

Dipper instantly remembered all the times he asked Mabel for help and she just behaved like she didn’t hear him. Like he was invisible. Like he didn’t matter. It was Dippers turn to look at the ground, accepting Bill’s words as the truth.

He glanced at Mabel, who was outside, still planning her puppet show, and then glanced at the computer, which showed the amount of time till the loss of all data. 30 seconds. Dipper had to chose in less than 30 seconds.

“Tick-Tock, kid.” The demon rose his hand, a bright shade of blue covering his arm, forming a glowing flame. However, no heat could be felt around it.

“Ugh, just one puppet?” His eyes were still glued to the screen. Seconds passing one by one, never stopping or slowing down.

_This is my only chance. I can’t lose this. I’ve worked too hard to get here. Just this time. Just one time._

“Fine.” The boy’s words came out as a stutter, but Bill needed nothing more.

He grabbed Bill’s hand. 1 shake. 2 shakes. That’s all there was to it. One moment of silence passed before Dipper finally broke the quiet.

“So, what puppet are you gonna pick anyway?”

“Hmm…Let’s see.” Bill put on an innocent mask and decided to play with the boy one last time.

“Eenie Meenie Minie~ … ” Shivers ran down Dipper’s back as he saw Bill’s eye go red, his voice becoming coarse as he said:

“YOU!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with more content. The smut will start soon. Keep it in your pants until then. 
> 
> Y'all need Jesus.
> 
> Enjoy

"WHAT?!” The boy yelled, his fingers still being intertwined with the demons. He abruptly got swept off his feet, all of his weight vanishing into thin air. He floated until he hit the ceiling. However, something else was what made Dipper’s jaw drop. He lowered his gaze just to see … himself.

“This can’t be happening! What did you do to my body?!”

Dipper’s original body slowly rose off the floor, opened his eyes and blinked a few times before giving the other a mischievous grin.

“Sorry kid, but you’re my puppet now!” Bill yelled as picked up the computer and threw it on the ground. To Dipper’s terror, he threw the computer on the ground and crushed it with his bare feet. Bill gave a deafening laugh as he looked upon Dipper’s exasperated expression.

“Oh my Gosh. This can’t be happening. **This can’t be happening**!”

He continued trying to touch his new floating body, his hand however simply slipping through. He then stared at Bill who was slyly making his way through the room, eager to try his new body.

Bill wobbled for a couple of moments, trying to get a hold of how human bodies work. His knees felt weak and silly. _How do humans even manage to live with such poor control over their own bodies?_       The demon was entertained at the challenge his new body showed. A crooked laugh escaped his lips as he finally gained control of his new puppet.

Dipper was still stunned at what had just happened, his eyes not once leaving his former body who was then wondering on its own. Bill pulling the strings. He watched as Bill found his way to a nearby mirror.

“Man, it’s been so long since I’ve inhabited a body!” Bill’s voice was filled with excitement. He looked into the mirror, examining his new form. Being delighted with every inch of it.

He suddenly raised his hand and smacked his face, jolts of pain passing through his body. He gave an excited cry, as he hit his face again. _Pain truly is a wonderful concept. I still do not comprehend why humans are so afraid of it. I could do this all day long._ Suddenly, an idea passed through the demon’s mind. _What if it’s Dipper’s body that makes pain feel so good? Hmm, this boy never ceases to amaze me._ The sly grin on Bill’s face got darker when he saw the red spots starting to form on his face. _So weak._

“Ha Ha! Pain is hilarious!”

“And two eyes?” He slowly blinked, examining the synchronization of his eyelids. ”This thing’s deluxe!” He started pulling and pinching his face, feeling the skin underneath.

The demon hadn’t felt such acceleration and stimulation since he last possessed Ford to create the portal. But this time, it was different. His body was sending new signals. Not being used to such sensitivity and vulnerability, a shiver ran down Bill’s spine.

Dipper began to feel uncomfortable at Bill’s unusual behavior, or rather, he was uncomfortable seeing his own body in someone else’s hands. At the mercy of someone else. Of Bill.

“I don’t understand! Why are you doing this?!” The pale version of the boy was yelling at his once own body, trying to get Bill to stop or to at least explain what he was doing. He had never been so confused and anxious. Although his “body” had become weightless, he felt all of the world crashing down on top of him.

“I thought we had a deal!”

Bill turned to Dipper, his face showing anything but concern.

“Look kid, you’ve been getting way to close to figuring some major answers. I’ve got big plans coming and I don’t need you in my way. Destroying that laptop was a stitch, now I just need to destroy your journal!” Bill fixed his eyes on the figure floating above him.

There was something about Dipper’s look, a mixture of fright and dread, that made Bill reach his limit. His body was burning, like it was going to fall apart at the slightest touch. His breath became heavy and he let out a moan, more like a whine. He found the sound that just escaped his lips interesting, given that he wasn’t in his own form.

“Gosh, Pine-tree.” The demon touched his chest and let out a shaky breath. “What are you doing to this body? It feels so … hot.”

Dipper’s face grew a bright shade of pink, knowing exactly what was happening. He knew his own body better than anyone else. He knew what was happening. And it wasn’t going to be pretty.

_No! No! No! No! This can’t be happening right now!_

He tried sounding confused, being too embarrassed to admit what was actually happening to the demon

“W-What do you mean?”

“It’s hard to breath, kid. That’s what I mean.” Bill’s breaths came out sharp and fast as he clutched his chest with both hands. He gave a loud sigh and fell to the ground. Dipper could do nothing but watch as the demon crawled to bed on all fours. His movements were slow, his eyes barely lit and his mouth slightly opened. When he got to the bed, he threw himself on it with all of the energy that remained in Dipper’s former body.

The demon looked at the ceiling, feeling every part of his body burn, his palms sweating and all of his body trembling. Dipper was following Bill with his gaze, his bright yellow eyes being the only part of Bill that stood out. He lowered himself next to the bed to see the other’s troubled, flushed face.

“Kid, do something.” The request came out more like a plea than a threat. His eyes became watery as he was reaching his limit. His body was sending signals he couldn’t understand. And the fact that he could do nothing about it made him lose his mind. He needed Dipper to understand what was happening. “Or at least tell me what to do.”

They locked gazes, Bill’s cheeks flushed, but not nearly as red as Dipper’s. The boy looked at the body sprawled in front of him. He felt like dying out of embarrassment. He couldn’t possibly tell Bill how to release some of his pressure. He couldn’t even explain what was happening to him. It was too much for him to handle.

“Kid, come on. Tell me what to do.” Bill’s breaths came out faster and faster. He took off his cap and got rid of his jacket. He was wearing only pants and a shirt, but the heat was nowhere near gone. He looked down at his body before suddenly opening his eyes all the way and giving Dipper an astonished look.

“ARE YOU DYING?!” The demon yelled out as he touched his chest. “Seems like I chose a really fine time to come possess your body!” Bill put his head over his knees and locked his legs with his arms.

“WHAT?! NO!” It was Dipper’s turn to yell at the other. He was perplexed at the lack of Bill’s knowledge about the human body. Well, the demon knew the basics and even Dipper had found out what was happening to his body not very long ago. It was the most awkward conversation he had ever had with Grunkel Stan and he was not about to relieve any second of it. And the fact that he had to tell Bill all of this didn’t make things easier either.

 “I’ll tell you only if you give me my body back afterwards!”

“Fine, kid. Whatever you want. Just spit it out already. I can’t handle this anymore.” Bill closed his eyes, trying to control his breath. _Damned human bodies. How do they even work?_

It was the first time Dipper saw Bill like that. Technically. And it was the first time he had ever felt pity for the demon. So he summoned his courage and lowered his head.

“T-Touch yourself…”


	3. Chapter 3

“T-Touch yourself…” The words wore just above a whisper, not enough for Bill to hear.

“Pine-tree, I can’t hear you. Speak up or…” Bill frowned, closing his eyes not to snap at the boy.

“I SAID TOUCH YOURSELF!” The boy’s fists were tightly clenched and his eyes shut, his face displaying the darkest shade of red possible.

The ex-triangle opened his eyes, glanced at Dipper, not understanding what he was so ashamed of. He rose his arm and looked at the palm of his hand. He frowned and gave Dipper a confused look before speaking up:

“Where?”

“Anywhere! I don’t know! Just do it!” Dipper was yelling at this point, not putting up with Bill for one more second. He buried his face in his hands and gave a deep sigh.

“Just do what I said.”

Bill looked back at his hand, wondering where to touch. He had heard that shoulders were very sensitive spots for humans. Thighs also. But he decided on the face.

He slowly closed the gap between the tip of his fingers and his jaw. He instantly gave a trembling moan, closing his eyes and arching his back. He let his head fall back as he continued touching his neck, jaw and cheeks. He felt the tension building up, but there was no release.

Dipper was looking at the demon through his fingers, his hands still covering most of his face. Bill was sprawled on his own bed, touching himself. Moaning. Breathing hard. Dipper tried remembering when the last time he had been this horny was. He admitted that he had experienced moments like this before. Getting incredibly aroused for no apparent reason. Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by Bill’s shaky voice:

“Pine Tree.” He exhaled. ”It’s getting worse.” Bill was expecting an answer, Dipper thought. Not even bothering to open his eyes, he shifted his head side to side trying to calm the unstoppable urge.

“J-just…” Dipper couldn’t believe those words were actually leaving his lips. “Go lower…”

Without a word, the demon moved his hands lower, on his chest and waist, savoring every bit of the newly found pleasure. Pulling at his shirt and swaying his hips against the bed sheets, he was a hot mess. Dipper couldn’t bare looking at the demon who did nothing but arouse himself even more.

After a few moments of heavy breathing, Bill’s hands slipped even lower, touching his most sensitive area. The demon instantly opened his eyes and arched his back, pushing himself further into the bed. He let his head fall backwards as he gave a pleasure cry, continuously moaning afterwards. He looked down, at his member. Dipper’s member.

“Kid! This is driving me insane!” The demon shifted his gaze to Dipper, who was floating next to him. His voice was desperate. Maybe even pitiful, Dipper thought. His eyes were pleading release as his body was trembling and hand awkwardly touching his turned on dick through the fabric.

The boy scowled at the sight that was laid in front of him. He looked at his former body in its desperate, broken state. However, he knew that Bill was going through everything his body was showing. He felt it. The demon’s eyes showed that everything that was happening on the outside was also felt on the inside. And everything was new to Bill. For the first time ever, Dipper looked over Bill and thought:

_Poor bastard_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

As the demon was writhing on the bed, his hands still stroking his member through the rough fabric, Dipper was deep in thought. _What’s wrong with me? Why am I helping him?_ The boy was looking at the struggling body with pitiful eyes, until he snapped out of it and paid attention to what was really happening in front of him.

The demon lowered his pants to reveal his turned on member. His face was showing confusion as he looked at the thing that popped out right out of his pants. However, Bill’s face started heating up, the demon feeling his cheeks burn. He knew this wasn’t normal. And he knew he wasn’t supposed to do any of this. But this time, his timing was off and ended up possessing Dipper’s body in one of his most bizarre states. A state even Bill had trouble understanding.

Dipper’s face grew even redder as he landed eyes on the demon who was staring down his pants, at the thing that put him through so many weird sensations. Sensations he couldn’t even describe. And what was worse was that he was looking at his private parts. **Dipper** ’s private parts.

“W-W-What are you doing?!” 

Dipper threw himself over the other, trying to remove Bill’s hands from his pants and block him from staring down at his manhood. Although Dipper was desperately trying to grab Bill’s arms, his hands just slipped through like a ghost’s.

“Calm down, kid.” The demon locked gazes with Dipper. ”Just tell me what to do now.”

“Haven’t you had enough?!” the translucent form yelled. “Just finish already!”

The boy cringed as he realized what he had just said.

“Finish?” The demon gave the other a confused look.

“Oh My God.” Dipper put his hand over his eyes, not knowing how to deal with the demon anymore.

“Look kid.” Bill’s eyes narrowed, strong jolts of electricity still passing through his body, telling him to touch more of his body. He was getting impatient. ”Do you want your body back or not?”

Dipper gave a sigh before placing his eyes back on Bill. At that point, Dipper decided he didn’t care anymore and just wanted his body back, regardless of the embarrassment he had to face.

“Fine.” The boy had a defeated look on his face. Wanting all of whatever this was to end as quickly as possible. “Just stroke it.” He simply said.

“Stroke it? Hmm…” Bill gave Dipper one last confused look before touching his manhood. He felt waves of pleasure pass through his body as he was touching the tip of it. As he was rubbing the tip, he tightly grabbed onto the bed sheets. The demon could feel the sweat build up on his thighs and forehead.

“God, Pine Tree.” The demon moaned as he pumped himself. His breath came out exhausted as he was inhaling and exhaling air like he was clinging to dear life. After he finished playing with the tip, he gave a stroke to the rest of his erect member. He gave out a growl because of the surge of discomfort his grasp delivered to his body.

“Ugh” the demon moaned. “Enlighten me, kid. This has become more than slightly unpleasant.”

Bill was still trying to figure out how the body worked, still awkwardly touching his lower half. He frowned as he realized he was going nowhere with this. He gave Dipper a look that signaled him to help the demon.

“Uh…” The boy scratched the back of his head as he spoke.” Just rub it. From the top to the bottom. Again and again. That should do it.” Dipper gave a silent “huh”, surprised at how easily and casually the words left his mouth.

Bill did as instructed, starting with soft strokes from the bottom to the top, again and again. As he picked up the pace, his breath became sharper and sharper, moans leaving his lips from time to time.

Dipper bit his lip as he looked at the mess Bill had become. His hands were busy with releasing the tension from his body and tightening his fingers around the already wrinkled bed sheets. Bill was looking down at his hands and at the organ that made him go insane, his eyelids half opened and his jaw slightly parted from his mouth so that his quick breaths could go in and out more easily. Not to mention that his whole body was trembling and twitching at every stroke.

Dipper tilted his head, not knowing why. He felt a strong blush covering his face again and warmth covering his own ghostly form. He clutched his chest, Dipper himself starting to have problems breathing regularly. He widened his eyes in shock as realization went down on him. He raised his palm to cover his forehead and lowered his gaze to the ground, Bill still quivering on the bed, strangled moans and yelps escaping his lips between breathing pauses. Dipper finally let out a miserable chuckle as he thought:

_Oh no … I got turned on …_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this thing is really popular. I didn't expect that!
> 
> So yeah, hope you got the Holy Water beforehand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Shiieeeettt???  
> I did not expect this thing to get so popular. Thank you so much for reading!  
> Anyway, here's some more sin
> 
>  
> 
> You're welcome

There was a certain sadness hiding in Dipper's eyes that contrasted with the blush covering his cheeks.

His hand was still covering his sweaty forehead, not believing the turn of events that took place right in front of his eyes.

And what bothered him most was the reaction his ghostly form gave at the sight of his worst enemy possessing his body. Bill, was not only violating it, but also enjoying every second of it.

He could figure that much given the exasperated moans and whimpers coming out of the demom's mouth.

_Was it this good the first time I did it? I can't remember..._

Dipper gave a deep sigh and closed his eyes. 

_Here go my thoughts again. Mabel would be rolling on the floor laughing if she knew what I was thinking. Let alone if she knew what ''I" am doing on the bed with the door wide-open, for that matter._

"Oh my God, Pine Tree! It's so good! My whole body is burning!" The demon's screams were filled with pleasure at that point.

He would have never guessed human bodies possessed such sensitive, arousing spots.

With every desperate moan Bill let out, Dipper's blush grew stronger and stronger.  _How much more is he going to take advantage of the situation?_

Dipper immediately remembered when he was in his own body and this kind of urge hit him.

He knew exactly how to deal with moments like that, but seeing Bill go through the same sensations as him and losing his mind almost made him chuckle.

Eventually, Bill got rid of his pants and boxers and pushed them off bed with his feet, his hands not once leaving his member.

The dream demon groaned as the bottom of his shirt kept getting in the way. When he decided he had enough struggling with the damn shirt, he took the bottom of it and put it in his mouth, keeping it up with his teeth, giving better access to mess with his aroused area and exposing the abdomen.

For some reason, Dipper found this very sexy and remembered the time he cloned himself.

It was nothing like that time. Tyrone was basically his own self, but Bill made his body look so appealing and sensual. Dipper questioned himself on how messed up calling your own body sensual was.

But there was something else that Bill did to his body.

Through his body language, moans and dirty talk, the dream demon managed to fill the boy's mind with lust and bodily needs. Although he didn't even have a body.

By that time, the demon himself realized he was doing something that was not meant for others to see. Something that apparently is despised and badly-seen in the human world _._

 _How can something that feels so good be so bad?_  

The demon looked at Dipper who was still madly blushing, his face, however, showing a defeated expression. 

_Why is he so embarrassed? It's his own body. He has done this before, so this is not a first that I'm taking away from him._

Suddenly, he felt more and more pressure gather between his legs and let out a short gasp. He brought both of his hands down and started rubbing himself even harder, one hand handling the tip and the other striking his full length.

Whatever that "finish" Dipper was talking about was, it was close. Dipper himself realized that as he saw Bill stretch his legs, clench his teeth and close his eyes.

A frown covered the demon's face, signaling that he was concentrated only on finally releasing. Dipper sighed as his focus fell on the ceiling, finally thanking God for this experience coming to an end.

"Dipper?" A voice was heard from down the hall. "I need to get my puppets for the show!"

Bill released the fabric from between his lips in surprise.

Dipper instantly grabbed chunks of hair from his head as he opened his mouth in disbelief. 

_Mabel._

 He began shifting his gaze from the door to Bill, again and again.

Bill just gave a groan and tried to keep his voice down by covering his mouth with one of his hands.

However his other hand didn't cease the friction for even a second. 

_She is going to come in. She is going to **see**. _

_And the shameless demon doesn't even stop._

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dipper had to clear his head and come up with a plan in a matter of seconds. And it was pretty obvious that the demon possessing his body wasn't going to help.

First thing he did was even his breath, or at least try.

  _All right._  

His breaths came out shaky. Next, he had to set his priorities.

_What am I doing? Actually, what's worse? Letting Mabel witness this pathetic display which I can't even explain, scarring her for life, or missing out on the chance to try to catch her attention and get the damn demon out of our life once and for all?_

Dipper spared less than 2 seconds on the thought and furiously shook his head.

_I am **not** letting her see "me" like this!_

Meanwhile, Bill was getting closer and closer to finally fulfilling his bodily needs.

He was already tired and sweat was covering every inch of his body. He was glad release was so close.

He could feel it.

But at the same time, he didn't want it to end.

The demon paid no mind to the voice coming from downstairs. Being seen by shooting star in this state wouldn't get in the way of his plans. It would only hurt Pine Tree's ego. And the dream demon couldn't care less about that at that moment.

Dipper could hear his sister's steps on the hall downstairs.

She is heading this way _. I got to do something. Fast._

 He started looking around, shifting his gaze from the door to anything he could use to at least close the door.

However, the problem was that he couldn't touch anything. Even if he focused really hard, his hand would just slip right through.

 _Think. Think. Think_.

Dipper's palms started sweating as his mind was running out of stamina.

He took one last look at the demon writhing on the bed, who managed to already push half of himself off bed. He was lost in his newly found joy. He wasn't even aware of what he was doing anymore.

_He doesn't even know what he's doing..._

Dipper's thoughts trailed off as an idea popped into his head.

He'll use Bill. Bill may be good at bargaining regarding deals and people's souls, but at that moment, Dipper felt like he could get the demon to do anything.

It was his time to manipulate the other. Or at least the other's movements. Because that's all he needed.

What Dipper was about to say would demand every bit of pride left in his body to drain. But he was willing to do it. He was sick of not being in control. He sighed and took a deep breath before setting his eyes on the demon.

"You know what else would feel good?"

Bill was surprised to hear such words coming from the other's mouth, especially when he was possessing his body. 

 _Is he finally cooperating? Did he finally give up?_  

A tired grin crept on the dream demon's face.

_That's fine by me._

"Mhh..." Bill gave a pleasant purr, signaling Dipper to continue with his piece of advice. Bill was willing to experiment a little more with this body before moving on with his business.

With a blank expression on his face, Dipper continued:

"Stick your fingers inside."

Once again, Bill's eyebrows furrowed and he looked downwards.

His palms were still messing with his lower regions, but he slowed down just for a moment to take a better look and understand where Pine Tree wanted him to stick his hands.

He gave a long stare to the tip of his member and slightly turned his head towards the ghostly form floating in the air, his eyes however not leaving the aroused place.

"Stick it in ..."

"God! No!" Dipper was trying to keep his voice down, so the words came out as a hiss. The other's lack of knowledge was beginning to get on his nerves.

_I swear, he is asking this just to make me say it and piss me off._

"Bro-Bro? You in there?" Mabel's voice was getting closer and closer and Dipper was already hearing footsteps on the stairs.

He needed to hurry up.

"Just put your fingers in!" Dipper was having a hard time getting the words to come out. He summoned his last bit of courage and whisper-yelled:

"Just stick them in your ass!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting the World Wide Porn with Plot Association. 
> 
> More smut is on the way and it will definitely tickle your pickle.
> 
> You're welcome


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Stuff happened. 
> 
> Read the porn.  
> Just read the porn.  
> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> There's more to come.   
> It might take a while, BUT do not falter my chidren. Your patience shall be rewarded.
> 
> Enjoy & thank you for reading

When Dipper first discovered he enjoyed playing with his backside, he knew it wasn't normal and he should be ashamed of himself.

It wasn't his fault he liked to do that when he was masturbating. His body was just sending waves of pleasure in response to the touch.

And Dipper knew very well that was his sweet spot. And for the first time he was grateful he knew that about himself.

"Just stick them in the back." Dipper continued.

His fists were tightly clenched. His teeth were gritting. His lips were sewed shut in frustration.

He had only one chance.

One chance to stop Mabel from seeing him like this.

Meanwhile, the demon was still touching himself on Dipper's own bed.

He lowered his gaze one more time to his member, a hungry hand still stroking it at a moderate pace. _My butt? That's new_. He raised himself a little and slid his hand on his backside.

His hand caressed his back before touching his ass.

His task was hard giving that his lower half was hanging off bed.

 _Shooting Star will have quite the view when she'll come in_.

The demon chuckled at the thought. He was still searching his backside for this pleasure spot Dipper was talking about.

Dipper's eyes were horribly concentrated on the other. He was unusually serious. Bill could tell.

Although, until that point, the demon had no trouble exploring his new body, he started feeling a little self conscious as the other's eyes were looking him over.

 Even if that wasn't even his own body.

Dipper was looking at him like he was expecting something to happen. It was unsettling. Even for the dream demon.

Dipper was holding his breath, waiting for the other to find his sweet spot. To get a reaction from him.  _Anything_.

Bill was still wiggling his hips on the bed, trying to reach between his legs from the back. _Quite the complicated position Pine Tree is putting me in._  The demon spread his legs and squinted his eyes, still trying to reach for the spot.

He was facing the door with his legs wide open, his hips wriggling in the air. Dipper swallowed hard. _If my plan doesn't work, things will get a lot worse from here on._

Steps could be heard down the stairs, getting closer.

A mere second seemed like a century to Dipper, Mabel being able to walk in at any moment. And Bill still couldn't even get a hang of it.

All Dipper needed was a little movement from Bill. That's all. And his plan would work.

The demon gave a pleased moan as he finally touched the right spot.

He hummed as he rubbed his hand around it. Both of his hands were wet with precum from rubbing his dripping member so Dipper knew it wasn't going to hurt.

 It was only going to feel good.

Dipper frowned as the words formed in his mind.

 _I don't want to make him feel good._  

His frown softened as he thought _._

_But it's only to get out of this situation._

Bill's hands were working on both his member and his butt, rubbing his wet fingers against any spot that felt good.

The dream demon looked at Dipper's floating form once again and thought: 

_Wait._

_Why is he cooperating all of a sudden? Is he really trying to help me ruin his body?_  

Although Bill knew that Dipper could trick him, given his lack of knowledge of human emotions and sensations, he decided to go on.

So, Bill, being the self centered bastard that he is, had his doubt replaced with another thought.

  _It was about time Pine Tree finally realized that I am an all knowing interdimensional being, far superior to him and that he should just succumb to me._

The thought pleased the demon so much that he gave a large teeth-showing smile that had Dipper worry about his face for a second. He didn't know his face could form such an unnerving expression.

Eventually, Bill decided to do what the other said and stick his fingers in.

He placed his index finger next to the entry and rubbed the place one more time, just to make sure it would go in smoothly.

The demon wasn't worrying about Dipper anymore, considering him anything but a threat at that moment.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dipper's teeth were clacking as he was waiting for Bill to cooperate. He could hear Mabel's feet as clear as possible. His sister called for him two more times on her way to their room, however, welcomed with no answer.

Dipper quickly switched his gaze from his former body laying on the bed to where the door should have been if it were closed. Dipper went above Bill to take a better look down the hall. And there she was. Mabel, two seconds away from locking their gazes.

All color from Dipper's ghostly face drained at the sight.

In less than 5 seconds his life was going to be over and he could do nothing but watch.

 _Himself_  ravaging his body and touching himself like he was doing this for a living.

 His sister coming inside and seeing.

_**Seeing** _ **.**

Dipper shut his eyes in a desperate attempt to shake the thought off. He opened his eyes and lowered himself next to the bed and his body.

He couldn't bare looking his sister in the eye anymore. He gave the other an expression of pure desperation, although Bill wasn't even bothering to look to him anymore. 

_Please work. Please work. Please work._

With a swift move and a lustful grin, Bill shoved his middle finger in. All the way.

His head instantly snapped back and pushed itself into the pillow. His whole body convulsed and send his legs flying off bed, making them collide with something hard.

Bill paid the pain no mind and focused on the extraordinary amount of pleasure that the mere use of one finger delivered, hitting his sweet spot.

Dipper's sweet spot.

From the first try.

The demon paid no mind to the surroundings, sliding his finger in and out with shaky breaths, his eyes still closed.

He continued pumping himself from the front and fingering himself in the back, adding more fingers as he felt fit, for a couple of moments. Then a weird thought interrupted his touches.

 _Where is Shooting Star? She should have been here by now._  

With a frown, he opened his eyes.

His eyes widened as he saw.

The door was closed. 

 _How..._  The demon thought.

Then realization went down on him.

_**I** closed it. That hard wooden thing I hit was the door._

 He gave a loud growl as he shifted his gaze towards the floating boy.

Dipper looked like he got out from a coma, still not believing that his plan actually worked.

 His eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open.

He was still staring at the door. Then he gave a sad chuckle as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He then lowered his gaze to Bill, who was looking at the now closed door with a scowl.

Annoyed at Dipper's success in using him, yet even more aroused because of the new spot on his body he could exploit, Bill closed his eyes with a growl and continued touching his lower regions in various ways.

But something was strange.

He felt hornier than before for some reason.

And his heart felt opened his eyes and looked at Dipper who took deep breaths, still trying to regain his composure. Another shaky breath escaped the demon's lips, a new surge of electricity passing through his body.

_What is this feeling? Why am I feeling like this? I don't recall feeling like this ever before._

Bill gave a confused hum. He thought about Dipper for a second, thinking that maybe it was him who did something again.

_What do humans call it when your heart beats so hard against your chest?_

_I can't recall..._

_To be..._

_To be..._

Bill's eyes widened as realization went down on him.

_In love?!_

His expression was a mixture of confusion and indignation and it sent shivers down Dipper's spine as they locked gazes.

_With Pine Tree?_

The thought itself seemed so scandalous, it drove Bill insane. The demon gave an irritable hiss and forced his gaze back to his throbbing member that needed attendance. He felt hornier than ever. Is it _because of Dipper? Or because of Dipper's body?_  Bill had trouble understanding this boy's damn body. His mind too, for that matter.

The simple fact that Pine Tree messed up his plans without even touching anything, drove the demon insane. No one had ever managed to get in his way so much or pose a threat. But Dipper was a completely different story.

The boy was so interested in the mysteries of this little town and everything it held. Every creature that dwelled in the forest. Every monster that crossed paths with him. Even the demon himself. 

 _Does this kid even fear anything?_  

And the mere fact that he managed to keep his sister from entering the room with the use of only his words, tricking, no, using Bill, was enough to prove that Dipper was an intelligent meatsack.

Bill admitted that Pine Tree was indeed a worthy oponent.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Bill was allowing louder moans to escape his lips.

It felt much better to not have to hold it in anymore.

His legs were stretching on the bed, his toes curling against the bed sheets. His hips were moving up and down, adding to the friction between his fingers and his ass.

 It felt so good Bill felt like passing out.

He closed both of his eyes, his hands pleasuring his front and his back. He was so close he could feel it.

Close to release.

Dipper was staring at the ceiling, still not believing that his plan really worked.

He managed to trick Bill.

Without the help of his own body.

Dipper closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He was hearing louder moans from the demon who was exploiting his body, but he didn't even bother turning his head to stare daggers at the other for making such embarrassing sounds come out of his mouth.

It wouldn't have stopped him anyway.

He thought about Mabel coming in and seeing him.

Writhing on the bed. Moaning like a whore. Not only jerking off, but also playing with his ass.

A shudder went through the boy, imagining the horrified look on his sister's face. He opened his eyes and gave an exhausted chuckle. 

_Thank God that didn't happen._

"Dipper? Heeey!" The feminine voice had Dipper gasp and widen his eyes in horror. 

 _No._  

He turned his head towards the closed door.

Closed. It was only closed. Not locked.

Dipper raised his hands to his mouth, releasing a quivering breath, dread taking over his entire non-existent body. 

_No. No. No._

Bill flinched at the hearing of Shooting Star's loud voice.

He groaned and glared at the door.

_Did she really have to come in now? I don't want to have to deal with her anymore. Especially when I'm ... so close._

After the last word spoken in his mind, he gave a groan, feeling more and more pressure gathering within his abdomen. He was so close, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Shooting Star take away the release he worked so hard for.

A smile crept on his face as a playful thought made its way into his mind.

He could play a little trick on Dipper. He could at least get a third of the revenge he planned on inflicting on him in the near future. He changed his expression into a mixture of pure malice and ecstasy.

He glanced at the door, the only border that separated Pine Tree's twin and the mess 'Dipper' had become. He gave a vicious chuckle and shifted his gaze to Dipper. Just to let him know what was heading his way.

Dipper may not have realized this, but he was quickly backing away from the door. The horror filling his entire body was showing through his every expression and movement.

And Bill absolutely loved every second of it.

Eventually, Dipper realized he was unconsciously floating away from the door.

T _rying to get away from my problems and hope they go away?_  

He gave a mixture of a sob and a chuckle, the boy himself not knowing what to do anymore. 

_As if that's going to change anything now._

"Don't slam the door like that!"

Mabel's words woke Dipper up from his living nightmare.

The boy once again focused his eyes on the door.

He couldn't do anything. Not anymore. It was too late. And the worst part was that his last resort was bargaining with the demon.

And he couldn't even open his mouth to form audible words.

He switched his gaze to the body sprawled across the bed, but he was surprised to find that a pair of eyes was already there to meet his.

Dipper had never in his life been more disgusted with his own body.

The scrawny body, covered with only his orange shirt that he swore he was never going to wear again if he got out of this mess, laying there, limbs bending at odd angles just to reach his sweet spots.

His own possessed body was covered in sweat from head to toe, giving away at the pleasure he managed to help Bill obtain.

The heavy panting.

The moans.

The sound of flesh rubbing against his own bed sheets.

And worst of all, the sickening expression twisting his features.

The eyes that were staring at him with such intensity he just wanted to shift his gaze just out of uneasiness, the disturbing smile that was basically covering half of his former face.

He was afraid of himself.

Of what his image had become.

Regardless of how stupid that sounded, he was looking at his former self with nothing but dread and repugnance.

And Bill too could feel it.

 


End file.
